Botanical/commercial classification: Rosa hybrida/Hybrid Tea Rose Plant.
Varietal denomination: cv. xe2x80x98Wezgreyxe2x80x99.
The new variety of Rosa hybrida Hybrid Tea rose plant was created by artificial pollination wherein two parents were crossed which previously had been studied in the hope that they would contribute the desired characteristics. The female parent (i.e., the seed parent) of the new variety was the xe2x80x98Silver Spoonxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States). The male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) was the xe2x80x98Wezipxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,552). The xe2x80x98Wezipxe2x80x99 variety is marketed under the PARADISE trademark. The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:
xe2x80x98Silver Spoonxe2x80x99xc3x97xe2x80x98Wezipxe2x80x99. 
The seeds resulting from the above pollination were sown and small plants were obtained which were physically and biologically different from each other. Selective study resulted in the identification of a single plant of the new variety.
It was found that the new variety of Hybrid Tea rose plant of the present invention possesses the following combination of characteristics:
(a) exhibits an upright, vigorous and uniform growth habit,
(b) forms attractive double blossoms that are a blend of soft white and lavender,
(c) forms dense medium green semi-glossy foliage that contrasts well with the light-colored blossoms,
(d) exhibits good disease resistance, and
(e) is particularly well suited for growing as attractive ornamentation.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry and can be grown to advantage for cut flower production, as a specimen plant, or in a mass planting.
The new variety of the present invention can be readily distinguished from its ancestors. More specifically, the new Hybrid Tea rose plant forms blossoms that are a blend of soft white and lavender having approximately 26 petals on average and a moderate fruity fragrance. The xe2x80x98Silver Spoonxe2x80x99 variety forms blossoms of a mauve blend without fragrance having approximately 35 petals on average. The xe2x80x98Wezipxe2x80x99 variety forms silvery lavender blossoms with a ruby-red margin having approximately 28 petals on average.
The new variety has been found to undergo asexual propagation by a number of routes, including budding, grafting, and cuttage. Asexual propagation by the above-mentioned techniques at Wasco, Calif. has shown that the characteristics of the new variety are stable and are strictly transmissible by such asexual propagation from one generation to another.
The new variety has been named the xe2x80x98Wezgreyxe2x80x99 variety. The new variety is being marketed under the WORLD WAR II MEMORIAL ROSE trademark.